User talk:Bolt78625
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Feathertail's Kits page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainsplash987 (talk) 12:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) hey, just wanted to tell you that there's this rule on commenting. you have to have constructive criticism - like, tell what you liked and disliked about the story, your opinion on the characters, how the story could improve, etc. if your comment is just "write more!" then that doesn't help the author improve. but for you, this place is shame 20:57, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi Bolt :) Remember me? I'm the same Feathersoul as the one on CYS. Just wanted to say hi! Feathersoul (talk) 16:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey late introduction xD I see you want a signature. I can make you one if you want c: <-----That is a coded signature. I can make whatever's on there - background, text shadow, text color, links. You name it, I can probably do it. Just give me what you want it to say (limit fifteen words), background color, text color, what links, etc, and I'll make it for you c: I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! 16:40, August 3, 2015 (UTC) my reply to the above message I want one that says, "Wolves howl at midnight, but I howl at dawn." I know that's random. I just like wolves. White background color. The "wolves howl at" part and the "but I howl at" part should be dark gray with black text-shadow. The "midnight" should be a dark blue color with a darker blue text-shadow, and the "dawn" would be orange with dark orange text shadow. Thanks! Wolves Howl in the Night (talk) 16:51, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (this signature is soon to be changed :)) Please respond on my talk page. I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! 16:54, August 3, 2015 (UTC) What do you want it to link to? I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! 17:00, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Is that all? Just to your talk page? I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! 17:07, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, here's your sig! Go to your preferences and enter this WITHOUT the spaces: { {SUBST:User:Bolt78625/Sig} } You should be good afterward c: I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! 17:27, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hm, not sure why it isn't working... I'm inspecting something right now to see what's up. I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! 17:39, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Do you see 'I want to use wiki-text in my signature' in your preferences? Check that. I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! 17:42, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Bolt! Thanks for commenting on "The Search For Peace". :) I was wondering if you could check out a show called Fire Rainbow. If you do, it would be awesome if you could coment. Thanks! It's not a very fair system, but no one has questioned it. Until now. 20:59, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to say sorry for not replying to your comment on my mary-sue guide, now I did :D Oh and will you continue Violets in the Sunlight? -- 07:13, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Well that!d be cool, or maybe I could use the exact same idea in my AU series im working on? Is that possible? - 06:08, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Greetings. Could I take your Tigerstar's Dreams Fulfilled story? Thanks in advance, and may StarClan light your path! Silentsong the Brave (talk) 01:02, February 27, 2017 (UTC) The deadline for my contest is coming up in a few days! Be sure to finish up what you want to get done, and the best of luck to you! 00:07, June 5, 2017 (UTC)